The Japanese in Latin America
|isbn = 978-0-252-07144-7 |oclc = 423802919 |páginas = 335 |fecha = 2004 }} The Japanese in Latin America ( ) es un libro que fue publicado por la editorial University of Illinois Press (Q) en el año 2004, que habla sobre los latinoamericanos japoneses. Su autor es Daniel Materson, mientras que Sayaka Funada-Classen colaboró con la investigación relacionada con el idioma japonés. El libro analiza las principales poblaciones japonesas en América Latina y algunos otros grupos de la diáspora japonesa que no son tan conocidos. Asimismo, se examinan en el libro las poblaciones japonesas de Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Paraguay, Perú, Uruguay en América del sur; Cuba (Q) y República Dominicana (Q) en el Caribe; y América Central y México. La mayor parte del libro se dedica a estudiar la historia de esos grupos, y también contiene información sobre el estado actual de esas comunidades al año 2004. El libro utiliza fuentes primarias, historias orales y fuentes secundarias. Asimismo, Masterson incluyó su propia investigación de archivo y sus propias entrevistas. La mayoría de sus documentos provinieron de los Estados Unidos, mientras que algunos vinieron de México y Perú. El libro utiliza fuentes escritas en inglés, japonés, portugués y español. El libro es parte de una serie de publicaciones editada por Roger Daniels, titulada The Asian American Experience. Takeyuki Tsuda de la Universidad de California en San Diego en su revisión del libro en el 2004, lo describió como «la visión más amplia de la diáspora japonesa en América Latina hasta la fecha». Ayumi Takenaka del Bryn Mawr College, en su revisión escribió que «este libro es el primer intento de cubrir cuestión de la inmigración japonesa a los distintos países de América Latina». Jeffrey Lesser de la Universidad Emory mencionó que el libro es útil tanto para los estudiosos de América Latina y el Caribe como para aquellos de estudios étnicos de Estados Unidos. Descripción The Japanese in Latin America tiene una narración cronológica, con secciones dedicadas a ciertos períodos de tiempo: en los principios del siglo XX, de la Segunda Guerra Mundial hasta 1949, y de 1950 en adelante. Asimismo, el libro hace uso de una narrativa geográfica, dividiendo el tratamiento de los temas por país. La crítica Stephanie C. Moore de la Universidad de California en San Diego, dijo que el libro «es más bien un estudio histórico que un análisis comparativo», por lo que el libro «es capaz de explorar una amplia gama de temas». Takenaka señaló que el libro es «en gran parte descriptivo» y que tiene «poco análisis de cómo ocurrió y por qué». Moore indicó que debido a «la naturaleza desigual de la literatura sobre la que se apoya», la profundidad de la cobertura de los temas en cada país difiere. El libro analiza cómo los japoneses emigraron a América Latina y cómo se adaptaron a la vida en su nuevo país; y también relata las vidas de sus descendientes. El libro lleva una cuenta de los nikkei que desde finales de 1980 se mudaron a Japón para tomar trabajos manuales que eran mejor pagados que aquellos que pudieran encontrar en sus países de origen. Takenaka afirmó que la obra «a lo largo del libro, contiene información más detallada sobre Perú que de cualquier otro país». Lesser indicó que debido a los intereses de investigación del autor, Masterson, «no es sorprendente» que se haya enfocado tanto en Perú. Asimismo, Lesser arguyó que la decisión de centrarse en Perú fue una «elección inteligente», en parte debido a que «el trabajo sobre los japoneses peruanos es mucho más modesto que en Brasil». Contenidos El libro tiene un total de nueve capítulos. El primer capítulo trata sobre la inmigración temprana de japoneses a los Estados Unidos, Canadá y Hawái. El segundo capítulo analiza la sociedad japonesa del siglo XIX, incluyendo la era Meiji y más allá, hastala firma del acuerdo de caballeros entre Estados Unidos y Japón, que restringió la inmigración japonesa. Con Estados Unidos fuera de su alcance, los migrantes japoneses comenzaron a emigrar a América Latina; y en el segundo capítulo describe esta primera ola de inmigración japonesa a América Latina. El tercer capítulo trata sobre las comunidades en América Latina formadas entre 1908 y 1937 que estaban entre las más grandes en América Latina. Se pone énfasis en el estudio en aquellas comunidades en Brasil, México y Perú; siendo las analizadas de estos países en este capítulo las primeras y segundas generaciones. El capítulo cuarto habla sobre las comunidades japonesas formadas entre 1908 y 1938 en Argentina, Bolivia, Colombia, Chile y Paraguay en América del Sur, así como las de Cuba en América Central. Estas comunidades estaban entre las más pequeñas en América Latina. El quinto capítulo describe el impacto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial sobre las comunidades de japoneses en América Latina, cubriendo el período 1938-1952. El sexto capítulo discute específicamente la situación de los japoneses peruanos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, siendo este el único capítulo dedicado de forma exclusiva a un solo país: Perú. El capítulo sexto tiende a centrarse en los japoneses peruanos deportados de Perú y forzados a ser encarcelados en campos de concentración en Estados Unidos. Las fuentes usadas en este capítulo fueron documentos e historias orales. Takenaka indicó al respecto que «no estaba claro si se realizó o en qué medida se llevó a cabo una extensa investigación de campo, sobre todo porque la obra no brinda una descripción detallada de los métodos usados por el autor». El gobierno de Estados Unidos en ningún momento otorgó pagos de reparación a los peruanos éticamente japoneses ni tampoco hizo una apología oficial sobre estos viviendo en Estados Unidos, y esta es la otra razón por la que Lesser consideró que poner el foco en Perú fue una «decisión inteligente». Takenaka describió al objeto de estudio como «una historia en gran medida desconocida». Lesser señaló que los estudios asiático-americanos y los cursos de estudios étnicos encontrarían «particularmente útil» la discusión de los procedimientos legales relacionados con los peruanos japoneses que fueron internados». Las poblaciones japonesas después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial es el tema de los últimos tres capítulos. En el séptimo capítulo el autor analiza las comunidades japonesas existentes y los nuevos asentamientos de japoneses en América del Sur entre 1952 y 1970. El capítulo incluye información sobre los asentamientos de japoneses posteriores a la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Argentina, Bolivia y Paraguay. Los inmigrantes, en su mayoría de Okinawa, se instalaron en colonias agrícolas. Además, el capítulo incluye información sobre la migración de retorno. El octavo capítulo analiza la segunda y tercera generación de la diáspora japonesa, llamados , en Brasil, México y Perú; aparte de que se discute sobre aquellos que se fueron a Japón por razones económicas. El capítulo noveno habla sobre las comunidades japonesas de hoy en día en América Latina. Tsuda dijo que el capítulo sobre las comunidades contemporáneas de japoneses en América latina «principalmente está llena de datos de hecho y de encuestas de censos». En el capítulo final, más de la mitad de las páginas discuten acerca de los japoneses peruanos. Recepción Lesser afirmó que el libro tiene «calidad» en «dar un fuerte sentido de la diversidad de las experiencias de los japoneses y los nikkei en toda América Latina», aunque presenta dos «pequeños problemas»: el uso de términos como «patria» en un sentido que podría ser «impreciso» para los especialistas de los estudios de la diáspora e historia étnica, y la posibilidad de que los especialistas en historias nacionales específicas de los países latinoamericanos «hagan objeciones a algunos de los específicos en cada uno de los capítulos», «sin tomar distancia de la calidad». Takenaka sostuvo que el libro «carece de un enfoque nítido», que debería haber usado más exhaustivamente los datos de campo, y que «el libro habría sido reforzado si se hubiera enfocado en una serie de cuestiones que en el libro fueron abordadas de forma esporádica». Sin embargo, ella dijo que el autor hizo «un buen trabajo en sintetizar la gran cantidad de fuentes multilingües» ya que es «una ardua tarea para analizar sistemáticamente la inmigración a múltiples países», y que el libro «brinda con éxito un panorama general de su temática». Ella escribió que «en particular, la amplia cobertura geográfica e histórica del libro y su extenso uso de las fuentes lo hace una herramienta útil para los investigadores principiantes». Tsuda escribió que el libro es «muy impresionante en su alcance geográfico e histórico, pero en cierta medida sigue careciendo de un análisis y una explicación comparativa más penetrante. Moore señaló que «la lectura es en algunos pasajes algo entrecortada como si Masterson lanzara al lector hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el tiempo y en todo el mundo» y que «Masterson no llega a ninguna nueva conclusión reveladora», el libro «invita a la reflexión tanto al especialista como al generalista», y que la «exhaustividad» del libro «espera fomentar análisis comparativos entre países en el estudio de asiático-americanos que añadan mayor profundidad y variedad a los futuros estudios». Referencias : «This book provides an overview of the Japanese in Latin America, covering the period from the late nineteenth century through the present. (...) Using a variety of sources in English, Spanish, Portuguese, and Japanese (...), providing a comprehensive account of how Japanese immigrated to Latin America, how they faced hostile environments in the new lands, and how they related to their homeland.». : «A diferencia de los trabajos de la mayoría de los investigadores, que se centran únicamente en los japoneses latinoamericanos de un país en concreto, Masterson abarca todos los países latinoamericanos que tienen poblaciones significativas de japoneses, así como las comunidades japonesas menos conocidas en otros países.» (cita traducida del original en inglés) . «Indeed, Roger Daniels, editor of "The Asian American Experience" series of which this book is part, is to be commended for expanding the definition of "American" outside of the borders of the United States.». : «El capítulo dos provee un breve bosquejo de los pilares de la sociedad japonesa y los cambios que tuvieron lugar antes de la era Meiji. (...) Tales cambios llegaron cun un costo alto. La población rural respondió a las privaciones con una resistencia violenta, el Movimiento de Derechos Populares, y la emigración “temporal”. Como consecuencia, miles de japoneses emigraron a Hawái, Estados Unidos y Canadá; pero esos flujos se interrumpieron luego de la firma del Acuerdo de Caballeros en 1908. Sin embargo, muchos japoneses continuaron moviéndose hacia el oriente mientras buscaban refugio en nuevos pastizales: América Latina.» (cita traducida del original en inglés) : «Al igual que todos los libros que tratan de ofrecer una visión general, los especialistas en las historias nacionales de las diferentes repúblicas latinoamericanas objetarán con algunas de las especificidades en cada uno de los capítulos. Además, los especialistas en historia étnica o estudios de la diáspora a veces podrían encontrar impreciso el uso de términos como «patria». Pero estos pequeños problemas no se llevan la calidad del libro en proveer un fuerte sentido de la diversidad de las experiencias de los japoneses y los nikkei en toda América Latina». (cita traducida del original en inglés) }} Bibliografía * * - Disponible en Project MUSE, Disponible en JSTOR * * * * * Enlaces externos * The Japanese in Latin America - University of Illinois Press (en inglés) Categoría:Libros de 2004 Categoría:Libros sobre América Latina Categoría:Libros sobre Japón Categoría:Latinoamericanos japoneses